


Me and My Husband, We’re Sticking Together

by 3nby_s4pphic



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Autistic Will Graham, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, Fluff, Hospitals, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Stimming, Trans Will Graham
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:33:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29062140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3nby_s4pphic/pseuds/3nby_s4pphic
Summary: Just a bunch of hannigram fluff featuring Actually Accurate Autistic Will Graham ™️each chapter title is from a song that gives me hannigram vibes (and the song will be put in the notes)
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 5
Kudos: 63





	1. Its Always Been Just Him and Me

Hannibal walked into Will’s house up in Wolf Trap, he had been given a key long before they'd started dating. He had a slight smile while walking through the entrance that was quickly replaced by a look of worry as he saw Will sitting on the couch, head between his hands and left leg bouncing rapidly.

“What's wrong, Will?” Hannibal asked, he stepped closer to the couch but didn't sit to give Will his personal space.

Will raised his head from his hands but didn’t make eye contact. This was even more worrying to Hannibal because he was one of the very few people that Will ever did make eye contact with.

“It was just a uh, tough day at work,” Will replied as his neck jerked to the left, his leg still bouncing.

“Did Jack make you go to another crime scene?” Hannibal asked, “You know I can always help you process it, _mylimasis_ ”

He sat down next to him, still leaving some space between them.

“No, no it isn't anything like that,” Will half-mumbled as he sat up more, “It was just fucking messed up”

“Would you like to tell me how?” Hannibal inquired, voice softer than usual “You don’t need to if you don't want to, I can just stay here and comfort you”

Will’s expression softened, he scooched a little closer to Hannibal. Just close enough so that their arms were brushing together.

Will started, “Some students walked into class earlier than they should’ve and saw me stimming, I didn’t pay much mind to it and just carried on with the lesson. Later I overheard the students who came early talking with some other students, I couldn’t exactly make out what they were saying but it was definitely about me and what I was doing before class,” he shifted in his seat a little and continued, “They already probably think I’m a fucking psycho, I wonder what conclusion they’ll come up with now.”

Hannibal had two options, he could either go the psychiatrist route and tell him how he’s being unreasonable and psychoanalyze him. Not good. Or he could be a good boyfriend and just try to comfort him.

“Well Will, if they are rude to you tomorrow just tell me,” he paused, “you know what I do to rude people.”

Will chuckled at that and leaned in closer to Hannibal.

“Hey, can you stay over tonight? I just feel safer when you’re with me,” Will said quietly, the sentence turning into almost a mumble halfway through.

Hannibal gave a soft smile and took his hand. “Of course _mano meile_ ,” Hannibal said and gave Will a small kiss on the cheek

He got up and went to Will’s kitchen to make dinner. After having their meal Will went upstairs to take a shower, Hannibal followed suit. They crawled into bed together and got into a comfortable position, Hannibal’s chest pressed against Will’s back and his arm wrapped around Will’s waist, their legs tangled together. They both fell asleep peacefully in each other’s embrace, Will felt totally safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope u liked it ! id love to hear ur comments  
> song - Me and My Husband - Mitski


	2. So Happy Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will gets top surgery !!  
> go off king !!

Will woke up to the slightly dimmed lights of the hospital room. Various medical machines surrounded him, and IV in his hand. His chest was bandaged tightly with tubes of the drains coming out from underneath. It hurt like hell, but he knew it was worth it.

“Fuck,” Will mumbled catching the attention of Hannibal, who was sitting in a pulled up chair beside his bed.

“I see you're awake dear Will, how are you feeling?” Hannibal said softly, looking up from the book he was reading

“Sore,” Will replied, his voice gravelly. He shifted in the bed a little but couldn’t move much due to the new stitches, medical tape, drains, bandages, and moderate amount of pain he was in. 

“That is a normal thing to be feeling after a big operation  _ mano meile _ ,” he squeezed Will’s hand lightly, “Shall I go get a nurse?” he asked, voice soft and caring.

“Yeah, sure,” answered Will tiredly. He wondered if he would even be able to fall asleep (without the assistance of even more meds) while all bandaged up and hooked to an IV.

Hannibal left the room and came back with a nurse who also brought the doctor. He told Will how to care for the stitches and how to clean the drains and replace bandages, then gave him a prescription for pain meds. The next week in the hospital was pretty normal. Alana, Bev, and even Jack came to visit him a few times. Hannibal helped with all the medical stuff the doctor told them about due to him having much more medical experience than Will. he was happy to finally be able to go home after the week, he hated the sterile smell of hospitals. The next few weeks of recovery were easier, changing the bandages, cleaning the drains, and making sure the stitches were okay became part of their routine. The stitches disappeared, the need for the big bandages became less and less, it was time for a big appointment with his doctor. 

They pulled into a parking space in front of the doctor’s office. They sat in the car for a few minutes then Hannibal took Will’s hand.

“Are you ready Will?” Hannibal asked

Will nodded deeply, “Yes.”

They walked hand in hand into the office, told the lady at the desk about their appointment, then waited. 

“Will Graham?” the nurse called out into the waiting room

They both got up, still holding hands, and walked down the hall as the nurse led them into a room. 

“The doctor will be with you in a minute Will,” the nurse told them sweetly, then left and closed the door. 

Will waited anxiously, leg bouncing and fidgeting with his fingers. The doctor then came in. He went through the regular questions then it was time.

“Can you sit down in that seat over there so I can take out the drains,” the doctor said gesturing over to the bigger, dentist’s office-like, chair closer to the corner of the room.

Will nodded and climbed onto the chair, protective paper crinkling under him as he sat down.

“Alrighty let's get these taken out,” said the doctor as he put on a pair of rubber gloves with a satisfying snap.

Getting the drains out was an experience, it hurt less than he thought it would, mostly just feeling gross and weird. After the doctor cleaned up his sides, he got to stand up and see his flat chest for the first time without the mess of bandages and tubes. He faced the mirror and tears pricked in his eyes, ‘ _ this is it omigod’ _ he thought. He turned around and said a ‘thank you’ to the doctor that was barely louder than a whisper but just as sincere. He then turned to Hannibal and pulled him into a tight hug. For once, Hannibal didn't mind getting a little blood on his suit. Will was happy, he was happy for Will, they were happy together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> theyre still boyfriends in this chapter lawl  
> song - Happy Together - Gerard Way (feat. Ray Toro)  
> plz leave comments of what you think of this so far i'd love to see them !

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah ik Hannibal and Will are boyfriends in this chapter but the title will fit for some other chapters :P  
> Song - Me and My Husband - Mitski


End file.
